


Updog

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, No Comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets trolled</p><p>thats all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideronsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/gifts).



"PINE TREEEEEEE,"

Dipper groaned, bashing his head against the wooden wall. Of course his demonic boyfriend had to drop in now. When they were having a f*cking family reunion. "Oh my god." He cringed as Bill came in the attic door, where his parents were gathered. His sister was there too, along with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. They had returned from their oversea life and while Ford wasn't pleased(translation:pissed) to learn that Bill was now in a kind of relationship with Dipper, at least he didn't exorcise Bill(He punched him right in the nose.)

"Sorry, mom, dad. My... boyfriend is here." Mom's eyebrows raise and Dad's mouth dropped for a second, but thats all. They nodded and he opened the door with a resigned sigh. His boyfriend stood there in all his glory. He was floating an inch off the ground, not enough to be noticeable but still enough to raise some eyebrows.

"Bill." he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to come and visit my favorite sapling!" He said happily, throwing his arms around Dipper for a hug. He returned it uncertainly.

"Bill, my parents are here. Could you stop floating?... And get into some normal clothes, you look like you came from a formal party. Just, please, for the love of god, act like a normal teen." He nodded, and proceeded to change his clothes into a monstrosity. Plasma blue T-shirt, black makeup(eyeliner) and canary yellow pants. Dipper covered his eyes, the bright outfit too colorful.

Bill grinned. "Lets get this party on the road~! Woo!" He raised his hands to the sky and fist pumped with both of them.

"IS that your boyfriend, Dipper? Come on, bring him in!" His mother peered from the doorway. He grinned and tugged on Bills sleeve. The demon followed him without complaint for once.

"Mom, dad, this is Bill." Grunkle Ford made a face and Bill stuck out his tongue in return. Mabel gasped.

"BILLLLLLLLL~! I love your new outfit it looks so goooddddd!" He smirked and hugged Mabel.

"Nice to see you as well, Shooting Star. Bright as always. Heya, Fezzy! Enjoying the tourists generosity and stupidity?" Stan nodded. He had somewhat warmed up to the demon, but Ford cut off all attempts of making him friends with Bill. "Sixer." He nodded sharply.

"Bill." The pair looked away from each other, Fords eyes hidden behind his glasses. Dippers parents shifted, feeling the tension thicken in the conversation.

"So...." His father said, awkwardly cutting into the silence. Bill's eyes darted to them as if he had just noticed they were there. He grinned and his eyes brightened to twin stars.

"You must be Pine Tree's and Shooting Star's parents! Pine Tree doesn't say much. Shooting star.... she's a little more talkative." His parents laughed. Dipper sighed.

"Hey, Pine Tree." Poke.

"What is it, Bill." Poke. Poke. Poke. He looked to the side to see his boyfriend with a secretive, smug, and suspicious smile on his face. "Billll?" He raised a brow, worried about the lives of every cat and dog to walk the earth. Bill chuckled in a secretive way. He was literally trying to keep his laughing to himself, Dipper could tell.

"Updog." He stated proudly. Dipper was left confused, shocked, slightly concerned, and weirded out.

"wot."

"Its up dog!" Mabel caught on to the joke and snickered. Dipper shot her a glare in return.

"What is up dog?"

 

....

 

Oh.

 

Bill roared with laughter, shaking as he curled in on himself. Mabel had to gasp for air and as his parents and grunkles caught on, they began to laugh liken hyenas.

"Shut up." He muttered as he pulled his newest hat down over his hair. His face caught in a blush and he was embarrassed that he hadn't gotten the joke sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but wouldn't you make it short if you only had twenty minutes to write it
> 
> this is for Spider because we need to unleash our inner child at times.


End file.
